1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to patch applicator apparatus and more particularly to magnetic patch attachment apparatus for separating a magnetic patch from a tape and applying the patch to another material such as the liner of a passbook.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
Magnetic patches comprise an oxide material and each patch is releasably carried in a longitudinally spaced successive position on a tape for application to respective passbooks, for example. In applying a magnetic patch, strip or segment to each passbook, it is necessary that the patch and tape separate properly and that the position and movement of the patch be synchronized with the position and movement of each passbook for properly engaging each patch with a successive passbook in a predetermined location.
The separation of the patch from the tape together with proper positioning of the patch relative the passbook, has heretofore been difficult to provide economically and efficiently.